Un étranger familier
by Brokentimespace
Summary: [OS] Au cours du troisième Iron Fist tournament, Jin affronte Ogre, triomphe mais tombe dans une embuscade de la Mishima Zaibatsu. S'il survit avec l'assistance du Gène démoniaque et parvient à s'enfuir, il essuie tout de même de graves blessures. Si la situation parait désastreuse à bien des égards, la fortune donnera à l'espoir la forme d'une jeune femme.


Salut ! ^^

J'viens juste vous présenter un petit OS que j'ai composé il y a quelques années de cela mais que je trouvais malgré tout intéressant :).

L'action se situe immédiatement après Tekken 3, pour ceux qui auraient des doutes :) !

Je vous laisse le découvrir, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça va toujours plaisir =D !

Bonne lecture !

**Noemie** : Il n'y a pas de suite prévue :s ! C'est un texte que j'ai composé il y a un certain temps maintenant, et une suite n'a jamais été prévue, désolée :(

* * *

**Un étranger familier**

« -J'aurai pu recopier les tatouages de ton torse de mémoire, Etranger. »

**N**ous sommes au Mexique. J'avais entendu parler d'un tournoi d'arts martiaux qui rassemblerait les plus grands guerriers. Par simple curiosité, j'ai voulu assister à quelques combats. Je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

**E**t pourtant, ses tatouages me sont plus que familiers. Assise sur une chaise, à ton chevet, j'attends depuis déjà deux jours que tu t'éveilles.

**Q**uand je t'ai trouvé, tu gisais à quelques mètres de chez moi. Ni vraiment humain, ni vraiment oiseau. Evanoui et marqué à vie. Les plumes avaient jailli violemment, les raies dans ton dos étaient sanglantes et très mal délimitées. Les plumes à l'extrémité de ses ailes étaient encore gorgées de sang, le reste était recouvert d'un fin duvet. C'était ta première métamorphose, et tu en avais à peine conscience.

**I**l t'avait sauvé d'une mort effroyable. Criblée de balles, ta conscience humaine s'était effondrée. Réveillée par le goût de vengeance resté dans ta bouche, sa conscience démoniaque fit surface et t'assura la survie. Comme ivre d'être vivant de nouveau, son vol fut chaotique et il s'arrêta, à bout de forces.

**J**e refuse de croire que cette rencontre n'est qu'un des nombreux fruits du hasard.

**A**près avoir soigneusement nettoyé ses ailes et retiré la chevrotine de ton corps, tu repris des couleurs et il partit, emportant ses ailes avec lui. Ta respiration était redevenue normale et tes muscles s'étaient détendus. Tu dormais paisiblement depuis. Et aujourd'hui, sous ta mèche d'ébène, tes yeux se sont ouverts.

« -Reste allongé, tu vas avoir mal au dos.

-Où… Qui…

-Ne te fatigue pas, je t'expliquerais tout. Je veux juste savoir si tu t'es déplacé une vertèbre. Fais quelque chose si je te fais mal. »

**E**ncore exténué, je craignais que tu ne te rendormes aussitôt. Mais tu tins bon. Visuellement, rien ne semblait avoir été dérangé, et j'en eus la certitude en t'examinant de plus près. Tu avais une hygiène de vie irréprochable, tout ton corps le hurlait. Les balles ne t'avaient même pas laissé de cicatrices. Il t'avait prodigué des capacités de récupération fantastique, même si elles ne m'étonnaient en rien. Le lendemain, tu insistas pour te redresser. Je t'ai juste laissé te retourner et te dresser sur tes coudes.

« -J'espère que tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça, j'aurais mauvaise conscience.

-Pourquoi vous me parlez en utilisant « vous » ?

-Il n'y a pas que toi que je tutoie. Et tu le sais. »

**T**u ne parus pas uniquement étonné, mais aussi à découvert d'une façon exceptionnelle. Tu me lanças un regard mauvais, comme si j'étais damnée.

**J**e le connaissais, et nettement mieux que toi. Il avait été comme un père, j'avais été sa « Ghani », sa prise de guerre. Conquérant dans son autre vie, il me reçut en guise de butin. J'avais huit ans, il en avait plus de quatre cent. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il me prit sous son aile et m'apprit tout ce qu'il savait. La langue humaine, qui était ma langue maternelle, et toutes ses variantes, les mathématiques, la physique et l'anatomie. Durant les neuf ans que nous avons passés l'un à côté de l'autre, il ne se lassa jamais de m'entendre jouer de la flûte traversière. Du jour au lendemain, un autre démon majeur intervint et scella le royaume démoniaque. J'en fus avertie et renvoyée dans le monde des humains, mais je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de mon tuteur. Durant mes premières années d'autonomie sur la Terre, j'espérais chaque jour son retour. Puis l'attente se prolongea, s'enfouit au fond de mon cœur et j'ai fabriqué ce cabanon à l'aide des connaissances qu'il m'avait enseigné.

« -Comment l'appelez-vous ?

-Ihmé. Je sais que mon histoire doit te paraître bien étrange, mais j'ai des preuves.

-Lesquelles ?

-Tu ne l'as probablement pas vu, mais mes iris deviennent rouges lorsqu'il est proche de moi. Et tu vois, les plumes dans mes cheveux ? L'une lui appartenait il y a environ six ans, je lui ai arraché l'autre il y a trois jours. Et ma flûte est contre le mur du fond. »

**C**'était une magnifique flûte, ornée d'ivoire et de minéraux précieux. Il me l'avait offerte quelques temps après mon arrivée. J'avais été obligée d'apprendre à en jouer avec un autre maître, mais il me surveillait toujours. Il fût fier lorsque je vins lui jouer mes premiers morceaux.

**I**hmé et lui avaient la même carrure, je croyais voir mon tuteur à travers chacun de ses mouvements. Leurs cheveux étaient de jais, mais la coupe était bien différente. Ils avaient les mêmes regards, volontairement en retrait mais tellement révélateurs quand on savait les lire. Toutefois, tu semblais avoir été malmené par la vie. Et tu n'étais pas très bavard. Tu me faisais sourire avec tes façons de ne rien dire et de tout dire à la fois. Après quelques heures pendant lesquelles nos regards se sont fuis, je t'ai laissé aller dehors. Tu fus déçu, sachant pertinemment que tu risquais de te perdre dans la forêt dense.

« -Qu'il soit entendu entre nous, je ne te retiens pas.

-Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas rester.

-Laisse-le se reposer. Si tu tiens vraiment à repartir, je te guiderai. »

**T**u fis demi-tour et passa la porte sans poser plus de questions. Résigné, tu t'assis sur le lit et me regarda entrer. Les jours suivants, je n'eus pas le courage de te laisser à l'intérieur à ne rien faire. Ihmé m'ayant également appris son style de combat, tu te laissas surprendre lors de nos premiers affrontements. Par la suite, ils gagnèrent en intérêt et tu commença à t'ouvrir peu à peu. Quelques fois même, nous restâmes jusque dans le froid de la nuit pour nous battre. Un après-midi, tu nous arrêtas au milieu d'un terrible affrontement.

« -Vos iris sont rouges. Il est proche…

-Tout se passera bien si tu ne fais pas obstacle. Prends mes poignets, ferme les yeux et laisse-le venir. »

**T**u te posais des questions, nécessairement. Tu doutais, forcément. Tu serras mes poignets et tu te laissas doucement glisser. Ihmé lui-même fut presque surpris que tout se passa si vite.

**N**ous étions de nouveau face à face, deux ans après. Notre premier réflexe fut de nous enlacer. Je n'ai pas pleuré. C'est comme ça qu'il m'avait façonné. Il ne dit rien. Il me contempla seulement. Tandis que je l'entraînais vers la porte, il me stoppa soudainement et quelques mots s'arrachèrent de ta gorge.

« -Tu as beaucoup grandi…

-Assez pour que tu sois fier de moi ?

-J'ai toujours été fier de ma « Ghani ». »

**J**e détestais qu'il m'appelle Ghani, et il le savait. La première chose qu'il vit en passant la porte fut ma flûte. Il m'adressa un regard explicite et sans équivoque : il voulait que je joue. Il prit l'un des rares sièges de la pièce et s'installa. J'ai tiré mes premières notes à grand peine, mais devant ses sourcils froncés, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'appliquer. Finalement, quelques airs plus tard, Ihmé décida qu'il devait faire une dernière chose avant de repartir. Nous nous sommes mis en position et le combat prit un tour particulier. Normalement dominée dès le départ, je pris rapidement l'avantage. Mais emportée par mon enthousiasme, il put profiter de mes faiblesses et m'entraîna dans une lente défaite. Ihmé était souvent dur, mais toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, mais nous ne nous parlions pas énormément du temps où je vivais avec lui. Nous communiquions autrement, par des gestes ou d'autres moyens échappant au commun des mortels. La nuit avait étendu son voile et il jugea qu'il était temps de partir. Il déploya ses ailes et entama un long voyage à l'Ouest. Moi, je resterai là. J'avais fait une charmante connaissance et j'avais revu un ami que l'on redoutait ici comme ailleurs.


End file.
